


Just Dancing

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in some far-off post-series time, in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tweedy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tweedy).



**Just Dancing**  
By Xie

I hadn't danced with him in a long time. Too many long, hard hours at my desk and on airplanes and in hotel rooms. Not enough hours with Justin's arms wrapped around my neck, his tongue in my mouth.

Never enough.

I felt the music tingling along Justin's arms, his hips moving against mine. I wasn't sure, but I think he even kissed me in time with the music. His hair brushed against my throat, and I pulled him closer.

He was sweaty and dusted with glitter, a finer glitter than we used at Babylon, like golden sand. It was gritty under my tongue, but all I tasted was Justin.

He gripped the back of my neck. "It's been forever since we went out dancing."

I dipped down, my knees bent, and nuzzled his neck. "It's been forever since we've been in the same city."

He was quiet for a while, and when he finally answered, I had to strain to hear him. "I love this song."

I hadn't even noticed the music had changed, so I listened. "What is it?"

He told me the name of the song and the artist. It didn't mean anything to me. "How the fuck do you keep track of this shit?"

He grinned at me. "You own a club and you don't keep track of this shit?"

I shook my head, and felt his hip shift against my thigh. "I pay someone for that."

The lights went dark, then bright, then green, then white, and another sandstorm of glitter showered down on us. Justin laughed, and smiled at me through the sparkle. "You should see your hair."

The glitter just blended into his, but when I brushed my fingers through it, I could see it make a little cloud of pinpoint lights around his face.

"You know," he said, his crotch pressed tight against me, the beat coming up from the floor and echoing in the motion of his hips, "we should remember to go out dancing more often. We're young and in love…" he laughed, and kissed me, then laughed again when I stuck my tongue out at him.. "and we live in the world's greatest city…"

"When I'm here," I reminded him.

Justin just nodded happily, his bare arms winding even tighter around my neck. "When you're here. We should go out dancing more often."

I kissed him, and licked the gritty glitter off his lips. "We should." I kissed him again, his lips smooth this time, like the beat, like the voice singing something about music and life and giving her all for love, like the way the DJ eased into another song.

Justin pulled back and looked at me. "Do you know this one?"

I nodded, even though I didn't. "It's that one about how much she loves that guy, right?"

He smiled again. "That one. Sure."

I threw back my head and laughed, and Justin swayed against me, drums and voices, light and sound. Dancing.


End file.
